Love is Unaware
by anner24
Summary: I wrote this story a long time ago. Whitney's in it and Lex is still friends with Clark. Clark and Lana want to be together but they won't admit it. It seems that everything is stopping them from being together. Whitney being the main reason. Reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Love is Unaware

**Love is Unaware**

It was a beautiful spring day in Smallville. The birds were singing happily, the sun was shining brightly, and once again, Clark Kent was doing farm chores. His mom, Martha Kent, was inside, baking brownies. His dad, Jonathan Kent, was at the bank. Clark, on the other hand, was outside, feeding the cows. He was almost done, but then he needed to fix the gate leading to his house. After about ten minutes, Clark was done, with the help of his super speed and super strength, of course. Inside, Martha was finished with the brownies. Clark went inside to get a drink.

"Hey mom," Clark said while opening the fridge door and pouring himself a glass of water.

"Hi, Clark, do you want some brownies fresh from the oven?" Martha asked Clark as he closed the fridge door.

"Of course! How could I resist food that the greatest cook in the world baked!?" Clark exclaimed while taking two.

"Well, you've got a point there," Martha smiled as the kitchen door opened and Jonathan came in.

"I smelled those brownies all the way from the car," Jonathan said while taking a brownie. They all smiled at this comment.

"I'll be up at the loft if you need me," Clark said while finishing the second brownie.

"Okay, son, take care," Jonathan replied.

**In the Loft**

Ever since Clark was little, the loft always has been a safe haven for him. Clark gazed up at the stars when he heard a car come up through the drive way. Clark knew it was Lana. He kept on gazing at the stars, pretending not to notice her.

Lana stepped out of her car and saw the light on in the loft and knew that Clark was there. She walked towards the loft and up the stairs. She saw Clark gazing up at the stars.

"Hi, Clark," Clark quickly turned around, finding himself face to face with Lana.

"Lana, hey, what are you doing here...not that I don't like the company."

"I don't know, I guess I came over cuz I was bored…is that ok?"

"Yeah, of course. I can never get enough of hanging out with my friend." It killed Clark having to say the word 'friend', but she's still going out with Whitney, so he had to get used to it…or so he thought.

"Thanks, Clark." 'Friends, I guess that's all we'll ever be, and plus, I'm with Whitney! Whitney, Whitney, Whitney! Not Clark!' Lana thought to herself while taking a seat on the red couch. Clark followed her. There was an awkward silence, so Lana thought she'd break it.

"So, um, are you going to the spring dance on Friday?"

"Dunno, are you?" 'I really wanna ask her to be my date, but Whitney already did,' Clark thought.

Yeah, I'm going with Whitney."

"Oh, right." Clark mumbled.

"You should go Clark, it'll be fun." Lana said hoping he'd agree.

"I'll think about it."

"Ok, well, I'm gonna go, see ya at school tomorrow?

"Yeah, I'll see ya tomorrow…bye, Lana."

"Bye."

Lana went down the stairs and out of the barn. She hopped in her car and drove away. Clark watched as the car disappeared. Clark's eyes filled with anger and pain. It was as if his heart was being torn out and stepped on. 'Why Whitney?' He though to himself while looking up at the stars.

**Next Day in High school**

Clark walked into the Torch and as usual, Chloe was at the computer, typing an article.

"Hey, Chloe," Clark said as he took a seat. Then, he gave a huge sigh.

"Hey, Clark." After about two minutes, Chloe looked up to find Clark slouching in a chair with a sad face.

"Lana problems again?"

"Mhmm, how'd you know?"

"I dunno, it just seems like every day you have a 'Lana problem', and the long face helped a little. So, what's up?"

"I wanted to ask Lana to be my date for the dance, but Whitney already asked her."

"Clark, you know there are other…" just before Chloe could finish her sentence, the bell rang.

"Sorry, Chloe, but I gotta get to class. Catch up with you later," and with that, Clark ran out of the Torch and to class.

"Clark, why can't you see what's right in front of you….me…" Chloe whispered to herself then went back to working on her article.

Clark was at his locker putting his books away when Pete walked up to him.

"Hey, Pete."

"Hey Clark, what's with the long face. Wait, let me guess….Lana?" Clark nodded as Lana walked up to them.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey!" Clark and Pete both said in unison.

"Hey, Lana, you goin' to the dance tomorrow?" Pete asked looking at Clark with a smile on his face. Clark noticed this and quickly looked the other way.

"Yeah, with Whitney."

"Oh," was all Pete said, now know why Clark was so sad.

"Well, I'm goin' with 'The Erica Sanders'." Pete stated excitedly.

"Wow, way to go Pete."

"Yeah, well you know how the ladies can't resist Pete Ross," Pete smiled, "gotta go, catch up with you guys later," Pete walked down the hall to Erica and started talking to her.

"That's Pete for ya!" Clark laughed.

"Yeah…so, did you make up your mind about the dance yet?" Lana asked, looking at Clark.

Clark, looking down at his shoes replied, "Yeah, I guess I'll go."

Lana smiled, "Trust me Clark, it'll be fun. Well, I gotta get to class, bye," Lana then disappeared into a classroom. Clark gave a long sight then entered a classroom.

**Next Day after School**

Clark cam home from school and threw his backpack on the couch in the living room.

"Hi, honey, how was your day?" Martha asked.

"Same as usual."

"Oh, that's good, I guess."

"I heard there was a dance tonight, are you going?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So, who are you going with?" Martha curiously asked.

"Mom, are you prying? And if you wanted to know, I'm going alone," stated Clark while eating an apple.

"Well, I'm outside if you need me, those cows aren't gonna feed themselves." Jonathan went out the door.

"Hey mom, I'm gonna go to the Talon. Be back before the dance, bye."

"Ok, have fun sweetie," with that, Clark super sped to the Talon.

**The Talon**

Clark entered the Talon. He noticed Lex sitting at a table drinking his coffee, so he walked over to him.

"Hey, Lex, what's up?" Clark said while taking a seat.

"Hey, Clark, not too much, you?"

"I'm hangin' in there, so how's everything at the mansion?"

"Everything's good. A little bird told me that there's a dance tonight?" Lex stated as Lana walked over, including herself into the conversation.

"Well, the little bird is correct. Hey, Clark, can I get you something?"

"No, thanks, I'm all set." Clark smiled.

"So, Clark, taking anyone special?" Lex asked looking over at Lana.

"No…I'm going alone." Clark answered, looking downwards.

"Oh, well, how 'bout you Lana?"

"I'm going with Whitney."

"Oh, the quarterback." Lex stated, unimpressed.

"Yeah…well, I gotta get back to work, see ya guys later." Lana said, taking one final look at Clark, and then walking back to the counter. Behind the counter, Lana was looking at Clark the whole time. 'Why can't I stop thinking about him for just one second!?' She thought to herself.

"The quarterback got to her first...again." Lex took another sip of his coffee.

"Lex, I'm gonna have to move on, she obviously really likes Whitney, and I don't wanna get in the way of that." Clark sadly mumbled.

"Okay, okay, but if I were you, I'd go for it." Lex then walked out of the Talon. 'Maybe Lex is right…no, I don't want to interfere in Lana's and Whitney's relationship.' Clark walked up to the counter where Lana was.

"Hey Lana, I'm gonna go get ready for the dance, see ya there."

"Yeah, but Clark, you have like two hours left." Lana laughed.

"Yeah, I know, but I wanna look perfect." Clark smiled.

"Okay, see ya there."

"Bye, Lana." Clark gazed into her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Bye." Lana gazed back into his bluish grayish eyes, not able to turn away, but, then Clark turned around and walked out of the Talon.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the Loft

**Back in the Loft**

Clark finished putting on his tux, from Lex, and was attempting to put on his tie, but failed miserably.

"Mom!" Clark yelled for some help.

"Clark, honey, what's wrong?" Martha walked up the stairs.

"Can you help me put this tie on?" Martha laughed as she fixed it correctly.

"Thanks, mom." Clark smiled.

"You're welcome, so when does this dance start?"

"Seven." Clark replied.

"Oh, well you still have half an hour left."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm gonna go now."

"Okay, have fun!" Martha called out as Clark super sped away.

**At the Spring Dance**

Clark reached his destination, the Smallville High school gym. It was empty. The gym was all decorated with colorful balloons and ribbons. Clark walked around the gym, observing what used to be a track and basketball court.

"It looks amazing, doesn't it?" A voice behind Clark said. Clark turned around and noticed Chloe standing there in a beautifully light blue dress.

"Wow, Chloe, you look amazing!" That was the only thing that came to Clark's mind. Chloe blushed at his comment.

"I…I...I mean that you…um…" Clark fumbled with his words.

"I know what you mean, Clark," Chloe smiled and looked around, "to think that this was once a gym."

"Yeah, so what are you doing here this early?" Clark asked.

"Just wanted to see the gym before everyone gets here."

"Yeah, me too." Clark agreed.

"Well there's ten minutes left, what do you wanna do?" Chloe asked hoping he'd ask her to dance.

"Well, we could…" Just before Clark could finish his sentence, people started coming in and music started playing.

"Well that was a short ten minutes." Clark stated. Pete noticed Clark and walked up to him.

"Hey guys! Great place to hold a dance, it's huge!" Pete exclaimed while looking around. Before Clark could say anything, he noticed Lana. She was wearing a beautiful red dress that reached her feet. 'Wow!' was the only thing that entered Clark's mind as he gazed at her...but then, Whitney walked up next to her. 'Ugh, he always has to ruin everything!' Clark thought.

"Clark, earth to Clark….CLARK!" Chloe yelled, trying to get Clark's attention.

"Oh, sorry, Chloe." Lana and Whitney then walked up to them.

"Hey guys." Lana said, looking at Clark. 'Wow, Clark looks…amazing…' Lana thought to herself.

"Hey." Soon enough, everyone started talking. After about fifteen minutes, a slow song came on.

"Come on, Lana." Whitney said, giving her his hand. Soon, they were dancing. Clark couldn't bear to look.

"If you stare any longer, you'll burn a whole through them." Chloe stated, sarcastically as she noticed Clark staring at Lana and Whitney dancing.

"Clark, there are plenty of single girls here ya know." Pete added.

"Yeah, but none like Lana." Clark replied still staring at them.

"Well, me and Pete are gonna go dance, you gonna be alright?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, you two go have fun." Clark took a seat at a table, watching everybody dancing. 'I knew coming here would be a bad idea.' Clark thought to himself.

Lana and Whitney were still dancing. Whitney held Lana close but she couldn't get Clark out of her head. After a minute or so, the song was over. Whitney and Lana broke apart.

"Hey Lana, I'm gonna go hang out with the guys, you need anything?" Whitney asked Lana in a caring voice.

"No, no, you go have fun, I'll be alright." Lana answered. She watched Whitney walk away and talk to his friends. Then, she noticed Chloe and Pete talking and getting some punch. She also noticed Clark sitting alone at a table in a corner, so she decided to go talk to him.

"Hey, Clark." Lana said to Clark, who was looking downwards. Clark quickly looked up.

"Hey, Lana, where's Whitney?"

"He's over there, talking to his friends."

"Oh"

"So, did you dance with anyone yet?" Lana asked hoping he'd say no. 'Stop it Lana, he's free to dance with anyone he wants.' Lana thought to herself as another slow song came on.

"No." Clark answered while getting up. 'This is your chance Clark, don't blow it.' Clark thought to himself.

"Umm, Lana, I'll understand if you say no, but may I have this dance?"

"Yes, you may." Lana smiled. 'Yes! He finally asked!'

Clark led Lana to the dance floor. Clark faced Lana and put his hand around her waist as Lana put her hands on Clark's shoulders. They couldn't tear their eyes away from each other. Lana placed her head on Clark's chest and couldn't stop smiling, neither could Clark. This was the perfect moment.

"Hey, Whitney, isn't that your girlfriend dancing with Kent?" Whitney's friend, Randy, told him.

"WHAT?!" Whitney headed towards Clark.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend, Kent!" Whitney yelled so loud that everyone could hear. Clark turned around and the next thing he knew, he was being tackled to the ground by Whitney. A huge circle formed around Clark, Lana, and Whitney. Clark fell to the ground with Whitney standing over him.

"Clark!" Lana exclaimed as she rushed over to him and kneeled by his side, "Whitney, how could you do this?!" Lana turned her attention back to Clark, "Clark, are you alright?" Lana asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, Lana, I'm fine. Whitney was just looking out for you," and with that, Clark got up and left the gym. Pete and Chloe came rushing to Lana.

"Lana, what happened?!" They both asked in unison.

"Whitney, how could you do this?!" Lana repeated as she fled to the bathroom with tears streaming down her face.

"Lana, wait!" Whitney yelled.

"I'll go talk to her." Chloe rushed after Lana.

Lana was crying her eyes out in the bathroom, and then Chloe came in. Lana rushed to Chloe and buried her face into her shoulder.

"It's gonna be ok Lana, don't worry." Chloe tried to comfort her.

"It was the perfect moment and then Whitney, and then Clark…" Lana cried out.

"It's ok Lana," Chloe pulled out of the hug, "come on, I'll take you home."

They both walked out of the bathroom. Whitney came running to Lana.

"Lana, I'm…" Whitney began but Chloe cut in.

"Whitney, I really don't think Lana wants to talk to you right now." Chloe stated.

"Here, let me come with you two." Pete said, putting his arm around Lana to comfort her.

"Guys, c'mon!" Whitney yelled as they left the gym. Soon everyone was staring at Whitney.

"What are you all staring at?!" Whitney stormed out of the gym.

Pete dropped Chloe and Lana off at Chloe's house.

"Thanks for the ride Pete." Chloe closed the car door.

"Don't mention it…hey Lana, don't worry about Clark, he'll be okay." Pete smiled as Lana nodded, "Well, see you two later, bye." Pete drove off as Chloe and Lana entered the house.

"I'm gonna go to bed, I'll see you in the morning." Lana ran up the stairs. 'I wonder where Clark is…' Chloe wondered.

Clark was walking home, deciding not to use his super speed.

"I knew going to that dance would be a bad idea…" Clark kept repeating to himself.

Pete was driving to the Kent farm to see if Clark was doing okay when he noticed him walking on the sidewalk so he pulled up to Clark. Pete got out of his car.

"Clark, hey man, you okay?" Pete asked, trying to catch up to him. Clark turned around.

"Oh, hey Pete, yeah, I'm fine." Clark lied. The truth was that he felt miserable and embarrassed.

"Yeah right, Clark, now tell me what's really going on." Clark sighed.

"I was dancing with Lana and then out of nowhere, Whitney tackled me."

"Whoa, so Whitney went all 'Terrell Owens' on you? That's got to be the talk of the town." Pete laughed.

"Pete, it's not funny. It was the perfect moment, but Whitney has to ruin everything." Clark stated.

"I'm sorry man. Yeah, Lana took it pretty hard too."

"Really?" lark asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Clark, it's pretty obvious the way Lana feels about you. "

"Pete, me and Lana…" Before Clark could finish his sentence, Pete cut in.

"Are just friends. Yeah, yeah, whatever makes you happy Clark. Anyway, do you need a ride home?"

"No thanks, I'm gonna walk."

"Alright, catch ya later." Clark watched as Pete drove away.

Clark reached the farm, he opened the door and entered his house. His parents were sitting around the table, doing the bills.

"Hey mom, dad."

"Clark? You're home early, how'd the dance go?" Martha asked.

"Umm...it was good." His parents gave him a strange look.

"Okay, whatever you say."

"I'm gonna go to bed, see ya in the morning."

"Okay, honey." Martha called as Clark climbed the stairs leading to his room. He entered his room and closed the door.

"What's wrong with him?" Jonathan asked Martha. She shrugged her shoulders.

Upstairs, Clark was lying in his bed. Clark closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

Clark opened his eyes and peeked at his alarms clock, it was 9 am. He got up, brushed his teeth and took a shower. Martha was making breakfast downstairs and Jonathan was outside, feeding the cows.

"Mornin' mom." Clark stated, attempting to put his blue t-shirt on.

"Good morning, Clark." Martha replied, putting plates on the table.

"Jonathan! Breakfast is ready!" Martha yelled out to her husband.

"Be there is a sec, honey!" Jonathan answered.

"I'm not really that hungry, mom." Clark said, sitting down in a chair.

"Clark, are you sure you're okay?" Martha asked concerned, as Jonathan walked in.

"Smells good, honey." Martha smiled.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine. I'll be outside finishing up the chores if you need me." Jonathan and Martha watched as he walked away. Outside, Clark was stacking hay onto the red truck. When he was done, he took a seat up on the red truck, and was lost in deep thought. 'How could I just leave Lana like that? I messed up big time, this time.'

"Hey Clark, you busy?" A female voice asked. Clark snapped out of his thoughts.

"Nah, hey Chloe…how's Lana doing?" Clark immediately asked.

"Um, she's holding up. She's really upset, though." Chloe replied, taking a seat next to Clark on the red truck.

"I really blew it this time. I wouldn't be surprised if she never talks to me again."

"It's not your fault Clark, it's Whitney's."

"Yeah, but if I hadn't asked her to dance, none of this would've happened."

"Clark, you took a risk. That's what life's all about. You can't keep blaming yourself for everything." Chloe stated.

"Thanks Chloe, you always know how to cheer me up." They both smiled, "Well I better get back to work." Clark got off the truck and Chloe did the same.

"Yeah, talk to you later?"

"Yeah, bye Chloe."

"Bye." Chloe replied, getting into her red little car and drove away. Clark, then, began working on his chores again.

"Clark, we heard a car…" Before Jonathan could finish his sentence, Clark cut in.

"It was just Chloe, dad." Jonathan nodded and headed back towards the house. After a couple of minutes, Clark decided to take a walk and clear his mind. So, he headed towards the wind mill is Chandellor's field. When he reached the wind mill, he climbed the ladder leading to the top. He took a seat on the edge and looked out at the tremendous view. He sighed.

**The Talon**

Lana was at the counter, taking people's orders as Whitney walked in.

"Hey Lana, we need to talk." Whitney stated as he walked up to her.

"I can't. I'm busy right now," Lana responded, without taking her eyes off of the customers. Whitney approached Lana and stood in front of her. Lana went around the counter and started cleaning a table. Whitney grabbed Lana's arm, turned her around, and kissed her. Lana pushed Whitney away.

"Whitney, stop it!" Lana yelled as everyone turned to look at the scene.

"Can I help it?" Whitney said, approaching Lana, again. Whitney stroked Lana's face gently with his hand.

"Whitney, stop!" Lana yelled as she stepped back.

"Look Whitney, I really don't think she wants to see you right now." A voice from behind stated. Whitney turned around.

"Kent, how nice of you to join us." Whitney smirked.

"Clark…" Lana breathed.

"Everyone, get out! Now!" Whitney yelled as everyone headed out the door. Soon, everyone was out and Lana, Whitney, and Clark were the only ones there.

"Whitney, what are you doing?!" Lana asked.

"Shut up!" Whitney yelled as he pulled out a gun, "I'm sorry it had to come to this Lana," Lana stepped back as Whitney pointed the gun at Clark, "can't u see, I love you Lana. But if I can't have you, then no one can!" Whitney cried out.

"Whitney, you really don't wanna do this." Clark said, stepping closer and closer to Whitney.

"You don't know anything Kent! You don't know anything about me! You don't understand." Whitney yelled while Lana kept her eyes on Clark.

"Trust me, I understand," Clark responded while looking at Lana. He then turned his attention back to Whitney, "you really don't wanna pull that trigger. You don't want it on your conscious, trust me. Now, just put the gun down and we can talk about this."

"Or maybe I can just kill you and all my troubles would disappear." Whitney smirked. He aimed the gun at Clark. Lana couldn't believe what was happening although; she still had her eyes glued on Clark.

"Do it." Clark whispered.

"What?" Whitney asked in shock.

"Clark…" Lana choked on her words.

"Pull the trigger… you're right, all your troubles _will_ disappear." Whitney stared blankly at Clark. He started lowering his gun down. He turned around and faced Lana. He dropped the gun and fell to his knees. Whitney stared at his hands in disbelief.

"This isn't me. I…I'm so sorry." Whitney sunk his head into his hands. Lana kneeled down next to Whitney and pulled him into a hug.

"It's gonna be okay, Whitney, it's gonna be okay." Lana whispered into his ear. She looked up to look at Clark, but he wasn't there. She looked around, but she couldn't find him.


	3. Chapter 3

School

**School**

It has been two weeks since the incident has happened. Clark avoided Lana and Lana avoided Clark. Chloe and Pete have noticed this. Whenever Lana and Clark were in the same room, they both made up an excuse to leave. Clark walked into the Torch.

"Hey Chloe, hey Pete."

"Hey." They both said in unison. Chloe was working on a paper and Pete was reading a magazine.

"Clark, do you have your article…?"

"Yeah, I have it right…here," Clark pulled it out of his bag.

"Finally…" Chloe mumbled.

"Watcha readin' over there, Pete?"

"Teen Girl Magazine." Pete replied, his eyes glued to the magazine.

"I tried taking it away from him…but I almost lost my arm in the process." Chloe stated, rubbing her arm and glaring at Pete.

"Thanks for the heads up." Clark laughed.

"Hey! It's the only way to find out more about the ladies." Pete exclaimed in a serious tone.

"You know, the source itself usually works out great." Chloe teased. Pete rolled his eyes while Clark laughed.

"Laugh all you want, but one day, I'll be the one laughing at you." Pete replied.

"Hah, we'll see about that." Chloe smirked.

"Hey Clark man, you've been awfully quiet…something wrong?" Pete asked, looking at Chloe.

"No, everything's fine." Clark smiled a fake smile.

"You sure?" Chloe edged on.

"Guys, I'm fine."

"Okay, whatever you say." Pete said as Lana walked into the room.

"Hey Chloe, I was wondering if…" Lana then noticed Clark.

"Well, I gotta get to class. See you guys later." Clark practically ran out of the room. Lana looked down and the room fell dead silent.

"So…" Pete attempted to break the silence.

"Lana, how's Whitney?" Chloe asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Good. He's still in Metropolis though. The doctors said that he had a break down."

"Oh…" Pete said.

"Okay, I've had enough of this," Chloe exclaimed, annoyed. Lana looked up at Chloe, confused, "you're eventually gonna have to talk to Clark."

"Chloe…"

"No, I'm getting sick of this. You and Clark are gonna work this out. Pete, go find Clark."

"Yes ma'am." Pete exited the room. Chloe pushed Lana onto the couch.

"Stay." Chloe ordered as Lana fell silent.

"Chloe, I really don't think…" Lana tried getting up but Chloe pushed her back down. Pete entered the room, dragging Clark behind him.

"Got him." Pete said.

"Pete, what…"Clark began.

"No, now you two are gonna stay in this room until you work this out. C'mon Pete." Chloe walked out of the room with Pete behind her. She then locked the door. Clark dove to the door knob and banged on the door. Lana just watched.

"Chloe! Come on! Let us out, please!!" Clark pleaded, but it was no use. Clark sighed and around. He laid his head against the wall.

"She locked us in…" Clark flatly stated.

"I noticed." Lana replied taking a seat on the red couch.

"Great..." Clark mumbled, "…umm…so how's Whitney?"

"He's getting better, I think." Lana looked to the floor.

"Lana…" Clark walked over and sat next to Lana.

"Thanks." Lana said as she looked up at Clark.

"For what?" He asked.

"That day, with Whitney, and for everything, Clark." Lana stood up and walked over to the door.

"Oh, don't mention it." Clark answered.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure," replied Clark.

"That day, when Whitney um…pointed the gun at you, and when you told him to pull the trigger, that all his problems would disappear, did you mean it?" Lana asked, looking deeply into Clark's eyes. Clark looked away; he knew if Whitney pulled that trigger, his secret would be out, so he just answered what came to his head.

"Sometimes, I feel like I make everyone's life more complicated. My parents, my friends…you. I sometimes think that if I wasn't here, it would make everyone happier. I feel like I'm a burden." Lana moved closer to Clark and looked him in the eye.

"Clark, don't you ever feel like that. Don't you see how happy you made your parents? Because of you, they have a child. I'm sure Pete. Chloe, Lex, they all feel the same way…I know I do." Lana face was a couple of inches away from Clark's.

"Wow, I never thought of it that way," Clark looked up and was surprised at how close he was to Lana. He felt himself leaning in closer and closer. They're lips were so close, a few more inches and…

"Lana!? You in there?! C'mon Chloe, unlock this door!" A familiar voice called.

'Whitney…' Lana and Clark both thought and quickly broke apart.

"Hold on!" Chloe yelled. Then, the door flew open and Whitney ran to Lana squeezing her into a hug. Clark just stood there.

'This can't be happening,' he thought.

"Oh, I've missed you so much!" Whitney yelled as Lana broke the hug.

"Whitney, what are you doing here?!" Lana asked, trying to sound thrilled. Chloe walked over to Clark and put a hand on his shoulder as Pete walked in.

"Whitney." Pete blurted out. He wasn't thrilled at all, after what he did to Clark and Lana.

"Yup, it's me!" Whitney said, excitedly.

"Great…" Pete mumbled and walked over to Clark and Chloe.

"The doctors said I'm cured!" Whitney turned to Lana and held both of her hands, "now we can be together again," Lana looked down at her hands, to Clark, then back at Whitney. It killed Clark to have to see this.

"Well, it's nice to see you again, Whitney, but I have to, uh, go." Clark mumbled as he practically ran out the door.

"Clark…" Lana whispered.

"As joyful as this moment is, I'm gonna go," Chloe ran after Clark.

"Yeah, what she said," Pete ran after Chloe.

"So, we're finally alone." Whitney said seductively. He began leaning in for a kiss, but Lana turned away. She let go of his hands and started walking towards the door.

"I'm sorry Whitney, but I can't do this." Lana replied and ran after Clark.

"Kent," Whitney angrily stated through his teeth, "you're gonna pay for this."

"Clark! Wait up!" Lana yelled as she ran outside. She noticed Chloe and Pete standing on the steps. (Both Chloe and Pete know Clark's secret.) "Where'd he go?" Lana asked, out of breath.

"I have no clue." Pete replied.

"We couldn't catch up with him." Chloe added.

"No," Lana whispered, "I was too late."

"Don't worry Lana, he won't let you go that easily." Pete said. Lana looked at him with a confused look.

"Uh, he means that um…you probably will have another chance to tell him what you want to tell him, right Pete?" Chloe nudged him.

"Oh, um, yeah."

"I hope so." Lana sighed.

**Later that Day**

Chloe and Pete finally found Clark down in the caves.

"Clark! What are you doing man?!" Pete yelled out. There was a bright light and they key was in the cave wall.

"What I should've done a long time ago." Clark answered.

"Clark, is this about Lana? Cause if it is, she feels the same way about you!" Chloe stated.

"This is my destiny, Chloe! I can't change it!"

"No, Clark! You're destiny is whatever you want it to be!"

"Your parents need you man! Lana needs you…we need you!" Pete called out.

'Mom, Dad.' Clark thought. Clark slowly lifted his hand and took the key out of the cave wall. Chloe and Pete ran to him.

"You did the right thing, Clark." Pete comforted him and Chloe nodded.

**Kent Farm**

"You what?!" Jonathan yelled as Clark explained what happened down in the caves to his parents.

"Clark, why?" Martha asked as Clark looked away. He shrugged and said, "I'm gonna go to bed, I'm pretty tired." Jonathan and Martha looked at each other and sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Next Day at School

**Next Day at School**

Lana was walking to the Torch when Whitney stopped her.

"Whitney, please, I have to find Clark." Lana let go of Whitney's grip and entered the Torch, "Hey guy, have you seen Clark?" She asked, worried.

"No, he's not in school today," Chloe stated as Lana looked away.

"I'm sure he's ok." Pete comforted Lana. Chloe turned back to her computer screen.

"Whoa! Check this out! It says a patient escaped from Belle Reeve two weeks ago." Chloe said, surprised.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Pete asked as he and Chloe looked at Lana.

"Whitney." Lana breathed.

"It matches his description." Chloe replied.

"What are we gonna do?" Pete asked.

"Um, I have to go." Lana said as she exited the door.

"Where do you think she's going?" Pete asked.

"Take a guess," Chloe answered and Pete smiled, "Clark."

**The Loft**

Clark was up in his loft, leaning against the wall, gazing up at the clear sky. Lana climbed the stairs and stood at the top, watching Clark.

"Hi. You weren't in school, is everything ok?" Lana asked as she approached him. Clark turned around.

"Lana? Oh, yeah, everything's fine. I just feel a little tired," He lied. The real reason was that he couldn't bare seeing Whitney and Lana together. Clark looked at Lana and saw that she was shaking, "Lana, you're shaking. Is everything alright?" Lana shook her head.

"No, no, I don't think I am," she walked to the window and looked out, "Chloe found this article and it said that someone escaped from Belle Reeve two weeks ago," she turned to face Clark, "and Whitney matched the description perfectly." Noticing Clark wasn't going to say anything, she went on. "I…I don't know what to do Clark." Lana then started to cry. Clark pulled her in for a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face into his chest.

"Everything's gonna be ok, Lana, don't worry." Clark stated. Whitney was at the bottom of the stairs, listening to everything. He was burning with anger. He marched up the stairs.

"Lana! How could you do this to me?!" He yelled as Clark and Lana broke a part.

"You lied to me! You told me that you were cured! I can't believe you broke out of Belle Reeve!" Lana cried out, tears running down her face.

"I am cured Lana, trust me. The doctors don't know anything," he approached Lana and took her hands, "run away with me. We can leave everything behind us, we can start a new life." Whitney smiled.

"I think she can make her own decisions, Whitney." Clark said, stepping in front of Lana. She looked up at Clark, glad that he was there. Whitney glared at Clark.

"This is all your fault, Kent. I didn't wanna use this, but you leave me with no choice." Whitney pulled out a lead box from his coat pocket, opened it and brought out a meteor rock. Clark started feeling sick as he fell to the ground. Lana couldn't believe her eyes.

"Clark!!" She rushed to his side, but Whitney pushed her away. Lana fell and sprained her ankle. She couldn't move. Whitney knelt down beside Clark.

"I remember how you always used to feel sick around Lana three years ago, because of the meteor rock in her necklace. Don't think I forgot." He smirked as Clark clutched his stomach in pain. It was piercing into his body. Whitney placed the meteor rock next to Clark. Lana sat there watching the scene, rubbing her ankle.

"Whitney, please! You're hurting him!" Lana cried out.

"Shut up! I gave up so much for you Lana! But, obviously, you only care about Clark!" Clark felt dizzy, he couldn't hear anything. He was falling into pitch darkness. The kryptonite was slowly killing him as he fell unconscious. Whitney walked to Lana and lifted up her chin, "But now, you're gonna see him suffer," Whitney smirked. He walked up to Clark, drew out a gun and pointed it at him, "Say goodbye, Kent."

"No! Whitney, please, don't!" Lana screamed out. She tried getting up, but fell down again. The next thing she knew, she heard a gunshot, "NOOO!! CLARK!!" Lana cried. Whitney fell down and Lex came into sight with a gun pointing to where Whitney once stood, he has shot him. Chloe and Pete stood behind Lex. Chloe ran to Clark and threw the kryptonite out the window. Pete helped Lana up. She looked at Clark's motionless body, then to Whitney's, then back at Clark's, and then she fainted. Lex ran to Lana, "We have to take them to the hospital! I'll call the greatest doctors in Metropolis." Chloe and Pete looked at each other.

"Um…you take Lana and Whitney, we'll take care of Clark." Chloe replied.

"Chloe, I think…"

"Yeah, we'll take care of Clark, Lex, go, hurry!" Pete said as Lex nodded and carried Lana and then Whitney out to his car and drove away.

"That was a close one." Chloe breathed and Pete agreed, "You take his legs." Chloe and Pete carried Clark out of the loft and into the house onto the living room couch.

"Where are Mr. and Mrs. Kent?" Chloe asked.

"They're out of town," answered Pete.

"…great," replied Chloe, "get me a bucket full of cold water and a table cloth or towel." Pete returned a few minutes later with what Chloe asked for. She unbuttoned Clark's shirt and laid the wet, cold towel across Clark's chest. "I hope that works. Now, we wait."

**Metropolis Hospital**

Lex brought Lana and Whitney in by his helicopter.

"Doctor! I need a doctor!" Lex yelled as a doctor rushed up to him.

"What happened here?" The doctor demanded.

"The girl, Lana, fell unconscious and has a sprained ankle. The guy, Whitney, was shot."

"Shot?! By who?"

"Look, doctor, that's not important right now, they need help!"

"Right, don't worry, we'll give them the best care, they're gonna be okay." Lex watched Lana and Whitney being dragged away into two different rooms. He took a seat in the waiting room and soon fell asleep.

**Next Day**

Lex woke up to a doctor calling his name, "Mr. Luthor, Ms. Lang and Mr. Ford have awaken. You can go see them now." He led Lex to Lana's room and then Whitney's. Lex decided he'll take care of Whitney later and went to Lana's room. She was lying in a bed, she jerked he head up as Lex entered the room.

"Lex, where am I? What happened? Where's Clark? Is he ok?! Is he…"

"Lana, breathe! Everything is fine. You're in Metropolis hospital, you fell unconscious and sprained your ankle. Clark's is alright…I think…"


	5. Chapter 5

Kent Farm

**Kent Farm**

Clark awoke to his shirt unbuttoned and freezing cold water on his chest. Chloe was asleep on the armchair and Pete was asleep on the floor. Clark got up and buttoned his shirt.

"Pete, Pete, wake up." Clark whispered.

"Clark! You're alive!" Pete tackled Clark into a hug as Chloe woke up, "Clark, you're ok!" she ran to him and hugged him.

"Where's Lana? Is she ok?" Clark asked.

"She's fine, she's in Metropolis." Chloe answered. Clark looked over at the answering machine, "Look, there's a message." They walked over to it and pushed the button.

"Hey guys, it's Lex. Lana's alright don't worry. She'll be at the mansion, she's asking about Clark. I hope he's alright. I took care of Whitney, he's back at Belle Reeve. They'll make sure he won't escape this time. Well, see you later." Just then, Mr. and Mrs. Kent walked in. They all looked at each other.

"Hey guys, what have you been up to?" Jonathan asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing." All three of them said in unison, "Hey, mom, dad, we're going out, I'll be home before dinner." Clark exited the room and Chloe and Pete followed. Jonathan and Martha looked at each other and shook their heads.

**The Mansion **

Clark, Chloe and Pete entered Lex's office, "Where's Lana?" Clark blurted out.

"Hey Clark, good to see you're ok. Lana's resting. You can go in and see her if you'd like." Lex pointed towards the door and Clark walked towards it.

"We'll come back later." Chloe stated. Pete and Chloe left. As they were walking outside, Pete asked, "Hey Chloe, not that it's any of my business, but why are you so eager to get Clark and Lana together? Don't you still have feelings for him?"

Chloe sighed, "Clark and I are just friends and that's probably all we're ever gonna be. It's obvious Clark and Lana belong together." Chloe looked away. Pete put his arm around Chloe to try and comfort her.

Clark entered the room and sat in a chair beside Lana's bed. He looked at her. "This is all my fault, I should've protected you from Whitney." He stood up and walked to the door. He looked back, "I don't deserve you, Lana." He walked away.

"Clark, what…" Lex began, but Clark left. Lex stood there with a confused look.

**One Week Later**

"Clark, man, it's not your fault for whatever happened to Lana." Pete told him as he, Chloe and Clark walked into the Talon. Clark rolled his eyes as Pete and Chloe shook their heads. They took a seat and Pete and Chloe fell into an intense argument about which is better, football or journalism. Clark stared at the floor, in deep thought.

"May I get you three strangers something to eat or dink?" Chloe's and Pete's head shot up.

"Lana?! Oh, my God! Aren't you supposed to be in bed for like, a month?" Chloe and Pete got up and hugged her. Clark kept gazing into nothing, not noticing Lana.

Lana laughed, "Well, I actually feel great and my ankle is better." She answered.

"It's good to have you back." Pete smiled.

"It's good to be back." Lana smiled back, and then noticed Clark, and her smile slowly faded away. "Clark?" She said, worriedly. Clark quickly snapped back to reality and looked up. His jaw dropped.

"Lana?!" He jumped up and hugged her. She returned the hug, happily. 'This has to be Heaven,' she thought. Clark immediately broke the hug and gulped, "Um…well, I have to go," he mumbled and walked out. Lana stood there, confused. Chloe sighed, "He thinks it's his fault you got hurt."

"What??" Lana exclaimed.

"Well, you know Clark. He blames himself for everything." Pete stated. Lana ran out of the Talon.

"Clark?!" She yelled, but he was out of sight. Chloe and Pete ran out to Lana. "How does he disappear so fast?" Lana sighed.

"Dunno," Pete answered and Chloe shrugged. Lana sulked back into the Talon, "she seems upset."

"Ya think?" Chloe sarcastically stated, "Come on, we have to have a little talk with our favorite farm boy." Chloe said and dragged Pete off with her.

**Kent Farm**


	6. Chapter 6

Kent Farm

**Kent Farm**

Chloe and Pete arrived at the Kent farm and gout out of the car. They walked towards the farm where they found Mrs. Kent looking up at the loft.

"He just marched up there without saying a word." She told them.

"Don't worry Mrs. Kent, we'll talk to him." Pete reassured her. Martha nodded as Chloe and Pete headed up to the loft. Clark was pacing back and forth when he heard the stairs creek. Chloe and Pete walked over to Clark.

"Hey, guys," Clark said as Chloe shook her head, "…What?"

"She needs someone right now Clark and you just walk out of her life, again." Chloe stated.

"Chloe, I…" He began.

"She's right, man." Pete cut off.

"Look, I…" Clark tried, again.

"You can't keep your feelings hidden inside you, Clark. Sooner or later, you're gonna burst. If you can't even trust you're best friends with those hidden feelings, then who can you trust?" Chloe went on.

Clark turned away, "Myself…"

"You have to take risks, that's what life's all about." Pete added.

"Lana probably hates me now anyways." Clark replied.

"No, she doesn't. Just give her a chance."

"I'm probably not the one that should be telling you this, but she likes you Clark, a lot." Chloe said. Clark didn't answer. "What's wrong with you, Clark?! You are impossible!" Chloe exclaimed and walked out. Pete gave Clark a comforting look and followed Chloe out.

'What am I supposed to do,' Clark walked to the window and looked out, 'I love her so much, but I can't tell her that.' He sighed.

Clark walked to the graveyard and found Lana kneeling in front of a grave that belonged to her parents.

"Clark?" Lana said, surprised. He looked at her then to the grave.

"Oh, Lana, I'm sorry. I should probably…" He began. Lana shook her head.

"No, Clark, it's ok. Well, I have to go, I'll see you around." She stated with a fake smile and turned to walk away.

"Lana?" Clark called out.

Lana turned around, "Yeah?"

Clark looked away, "Never mind." He mentally kicked himself. Lana gave a disappointed look, turned around and walked away. It started to rain and Clark just stood there, not caring that he's soaking wet.

'I have to tell her. I cannot keep doing this to her.' Clark walked away and after a couple of hours, he made up his mind. Clark ran and ran until he reached his destination. He knocked on the Talon door. It was still raining and Clark was soaked. He kept on knocking until the door opened. Lana stood in the door way.

"Clark? What are you doing here? It's nearly midnight. You're soaked! Come in, I'll get you some coffee." Clark entered.

"No, Lana, I need to tell you something."

"Let me just get you a towel and a…"

"No, Lana, please." He pleaded.

"Clark, what's wrong?" Lana said, worried.

"I should've told you this a long time ago, but I was too afraid. I know this isn't the best timing either, but…"

"Clark, what is it?"

"Lana, I-," he took a breath, "I…I love…love you." Clark barely whispered.

"Wait, what?" Lana, asked, barely hearing him.

"I love you. I'm in love with you." Clark repeated, more confident. Lana's eyes widened as she stepped away and turned around.

"I think you should leave." She said quietly. Clark couldn't believe his ears. The one girl he ever loved completely shut him down. Clark turned around and walked out of sight.

Lana just stood there, processing what just happened.

'How could he do that?'

'How could YOU do that to HIM?' Lana fought with herself.

'Do what?!'

'You know you love him, too, but it's too late now because you drove him away. Way to go Lana Lang.'

"Clark…" Lana trembled.

'You know it's your fault, you just needed someone to blame instead of yourself, so you took it out on Clark, the only one who was always there for you, always.' Lana shook her head. 'It's my fault. It's my fault if I never see Clark again.' She thought as she laid down on her bed and soon fell asleep.

Clark ran and ran and didn't want to stop. He didn't care where he was going. He held back his tears. Clark finally stopped and found himself in the middle of nowhere.

'She doesn't love me…" He thought.

'I guess I just have to face the fact that Lana and I aren't meant to be together. Lex was right, the truth does hurt.' Clark sat down on the dirt and laid down and looked at the clear night sky. He slowly fell asleep.

**Next Day**

"Jonathan! Where's Clark?!" Martha exclaimed the next morning, "Do you think something happened to him?!"

"Martha, it's Clark. He's probably over at Pete's and forgot to call." At that time, Pete and Chloe knocked on the front door and walked in.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Kent, is Clark ready?" Pete asked. Jonathan and Martha looked at each other.

"Is something wrong?" Chloe asked.

"Um, Chloe, we don't exactly know where Clark is." Jonathan explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Clark never came home last night." Martha answered. At this point, Martha, Chloe and Pete were panicking all at once.

"QUIET!" Jonathan yelled and everyone became silent, "Chloe, Pete, you go to school and ask Lana if she's seen Clark. Martha, you stay here incase Clark comes back. I'll go around town in the car looking for him, now go!" Chloe and Pete nodded and exited the room. Lex then came in.

"Lex this isn't the best…" Jonathan began.

"Mr. Kent, just hear me out. I heard all about Clark from Chloe and Pete. We could take my helicopter, it would be much faster. Please, I want to help." Jonathan was about to disagree when Martha spoke.

"That would be great Lex, thank you." Lex smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

High school

**High school **

Chloe and Pete caught up with Lana at her locker.

"Lana, have you seen Clark?" Chloe asked.

"No, not since last night, why?"

"We can't find him, it's like he just disappeared." Pete answered.

"Just call us if you see him." Chloe added.

"Yeah, of course." Lana said then walked away. 'Oh my God, where could he be? You drove him away Lana, good job.' Lana thought.

**Kent Farm**

Jonathan and Lex walked in.

"We looked everywhere for him, we can't find him anywhere." Jonathan stated.

"He has to be somewhere. People don't just disappear in midair." Lex replied. Then, Chloe, Pete and Lana walked in.

"No luck." Pete said.

"Um, I have something to say. I'm not sure if it's important or not, but," Lana began.

"What is it, Lana?" Martha asked.

"Clark came by the Talon near midnight last night. We had a tiny argument and he walked out."

"What was the argument about?" Jonathan asked.

"Um, well, he kind of…" Lana started but then the door opened and someone walked in.

"Clark!" Martha ran and hugged her son.

"I am so sorry. I kind of fell asleep in Chandler's Field." He explained as everyone hugged him, except for Lana. She just stood there. She was really happy that Clark was fine, but she didn't know what to say or do.

"You gave us quite a scare, son." Jonathan said.

"Yeah, what were you doing in Chandler's Field, anyway?" Lex asked, curious.

"I was just clearing my head." Clark answered.

"We're glad you're alright, Clark." Pete smiled.

"Anyone want to stay for dinner?" Martha asked.

"Thanks for the offer Mrs. Kent, but there's a story somewhere out there with my name on it." Chloe stated and Martha laughed.

"Yeah, I promised her I'd help her on her next article." Pete whined and Chloe grinned. They both exited the room.

"I'm gonna have to take a rein check. I have a work load of work back in my office to get done." Lex turned around and left.

"Clark? Lana?" Martha asked.

"I have this huge Englsih project. I have to get started on it." Clark left for the loft.

"I have a shift at the Talon, thanks though." Lana, also, left.

"I guess it's just the two of us then." Mr. Kent smiled and put an arm around his wife.

Instead of going to her car, Lana went up to the loft. Clark was staring out the window, like always.

"How's that English project going?"

Clark turned around, "you're the last person I expected to see here." He stated and turned back to the sky.

Lana looked down, "Clark, I am so sorry."

"Don't be, it's my own fault. I thought that if I tell you the truth that we could finally be together, but I guess I was wrong."

"Clark, I was scared."

"I am too, but I'm willing to fight for what I believe in. I get that you don't feel the same way, I understand that.

"Clark, it's…"

"No, Lana. Just save it." Clark then walked out. Lana ran after Clark. It started to rain, heavily. Lana ran, grabbed Clark's arm and turned him around. Clark looked away.

"I know I made mistakes before Lana, but this time, I…" He began.

"I love you too." Lana leaned up and kissed Clark. All those years of hiding their true feelings came out in that deep, passionate kiss. Lana and Clark were soaked, but they didn't care.

"It's about time!" Pete yelled as Clark and Lana broke apart.

"Well, that was quick." Lex added as Chloe smiled.

"What were you doing, spying on us?! Clark asked.

"Well…" Mrs. Kent laughed.

"Pretty much, yeah." Pete answered.

"Let's go inside, it's freezing." Jonathan stated as everyone followed him inside. Clark and Lana stayed behind. They looked into each other's eyes. Clark held Lana's hand, their fingers intertwined. They fit perfectly. They both smiled the biggest smile ever. Clark put his arm around Lana as she laid her head on his chest and they headed for the Kent house. This was only the beginning of the relationship of Lana Lang and Clark Kent. Now, they have each other and nothing can get in the way of true love.

**The End**


End file.
